


This is my kingdom come

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blasphemy, Demon Sex, F/M, Giving Birth, Impregnation, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In italy Helen wants to seek out a demon, in the heart of christianity.</p><p> </p><p>(No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Vada was braiding my hair on both sides of my head. Her fingers were soft and smooth and I smiled at her tenderness. It was a nice change in this world of brutal breeding. Not that I was complaining. While she braided my hair I was nursing my little boy. Other than Castor and Pollux he was mostly human. He was the product of me and Minos and the only evidence were the horns growing from his tiny head. Also his skin was a few shades darker and his hair black. Only his eyes were mine. He was beautiful.

He sucked on my heavy breasts slowly, his eyes already dropping and a few moments later he fell asleep with my teat still in his mouth, wet from his saliva. I loved him dearly, just like my other children. Minos didn’t really care for his child, he didn’t even want to know his name. All he cared about was breeding me. He was more like an animal after all, and a loner. For me it was alright, I didn’t want to share my children anyway and there were plenty of others, besides me, to care for him. We were a growing family.

“Little Horik,” I whispered. “Vada, would you?”

She finished my hair with a swift motion and then carefully took Horik from my arms to carry him to his bed. After I had given birth to him we had traveled to italy, close to vatican city but not close enough to get caught. Minos and the others were staying in a forest close to the sea while I took Vada and my three sons with me into a house. People weren’t talking yet and Castor and Pollux behaved so well everyone mistook them for ordinary dogs. This wouldn’t have worked with my lovers right outside. To make sure they waited until I returned I had let them fuck me right on the forest ground. It had been glorious, with all of their cocks filling my holes. I was bouncing on Dasos’ dick like a lunatic, with Lycaon behind me, pounding hard. Minos had stuffed his huge cock into my mouth until I almost couldn’t breathe anymore and he was the first to shoot his sperm down my throat.

It was so much seed, it had been streaming down my breasts and right onto Dasos’ face who couldn’t resist and tasted him with moan. His cock had twitched and I was still amazed at the memory of his face and how hard he had come inside of me right after. Since Lycaon hadn’t finished yet I couln’t move though, so I was still fucking his limb cock with Lyacaon ramming himself into me from behind. When he had knotted my ass and didn’t let me move I had no other choice then to lie down in our mess and wait.

I licked my lips at the memory and almost wanted to return immediately. To have them all at once had been an amazing experience that I wanted to do again. But for now I needed to stay here. I was tasting the italian men every night and felt melancholy clawing at my body. I had missed europe so much. The last time I was in italy the christians were already the majority. It was a time when they called me Lilith and I had almost kept the name… but I didn’t, out of respect. I would’ve loved to meet the real one.

The corpse of last night’s priest was still lying under my bed and it annoyed me that we had to wait till nightfall to get rid of him. Europe was more crowded and therefore we had to be extra careful. But Vada would be ready as soon as the sun was set. Until then I wanted to roam the streets of rome and vatican city in my thin red dress. The color of innocence wouldn’t serve any purpose today. It wasn’t another priest or human being I wanted to attract.

I was sitting in a small café with a good view on the St. Peter’s Basilica while sipping my tea. It was a hot day and tourist’s bodies were pushing each other aside to get closer to the monument of christianity. Slowly I dragged down the sunglasses from my head down onto my nose. They were ordinary glasses with a dark frame, but into the frame Vada had carved symbols for me that were revealing any cloak of demonic magic. People’s auras were burning around them like a flame, but I couldn’t see anything extraordinary so far, so I leaned back and took another sip of my tea.

Every now and then I saw darker shades, probably sinful people that had the potential to become demons but weren’t even close enough. What I sought was the real thing. I was in the heart of christianity, here I wanted to find the best, but especially the worst.

“Excuse me,” I looked up and almost lost my shit. The… thing in front of me was huge, with bronze skin and twistes horns coming out of his head and shoulders. The eyes glowed like fire and the wings where blocking the already setting sun. “May I sit with you?”

I gaped at him and slowly pushed down my sun glasses. As soon as I looked at him with my own eyes he seemed like a normal human being with long dark hair and ordinary clothes.

“Of course,” I smiled at him and pushed back the chair in front of me with my foot. “Please, take a seat.”

He sat down and ordered a glass of wine when the waitress came by, his eyes didn’t leave mine once. For now I took off my sunglasses and returned his look.

“I guess you have seen me the way I’ve seen you,” he finally spoke. This human form truly didn’t suit him, but there was enough time for truth later.

“I guess.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Helen,” I bent over and rested my chin on both hands, with a smile. “What is your name?”

He bent over as well and showed me a wicked grin. “Belial,” he whispered and for a second I thought the ground was shivering.

Belial, I silently shaped his name with my lips.“You’re not just a demon… You are high rank.”

He nodded. “I feast on people’s vices and they’re most delicious when they are aware of them. This is the perfect place.” His hand creeped over the table to touch my arm, but it didn’t feel like a hand, it felt like a claw. “You feel like the greatest sin of all and you’re not even from christian religion.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You think your religion is stronger than others?”

“It’s not arrogance that makes me say it. Every religion demands worship because it gives them strength. Monotheism is strong on this continent. In other realms it would be different. We only have a weak hold of east asia.”

I licked my lips when I felt a wave of darkness and heat radiating from his body. He was delicious.

“I would love to see more of your world.”

Belial smiled. “You remind me of Tiamat. I thought you were her for a second… But you were mortal once, I can feel it. Tell me, do you demand worship as well?”

I blinked at him, because I haven’t thought about it in a long time. I was denied godhood, I wasn’t a goddess, not like that… But would I feel it? I felt strong in the midst of monsters, all lusting after me, but was it the same?

“No,” I finally answered.

His face came a bit closer. “Would you like to feel it?”

When the sun had finally set I was following Belial into an outlying monastery of rome. None of the tourists seemed to notice it and as soon as we entered, Belial turned into his true form again. He seemed even taller now and he held out his hand for me to take it. When I did he pulled me closer to the alter, but it wasn’t covered in crosses or paintings of jesus. It was a secret place of worship for demons.

“They come here to do sacrifices. I relish in their devotion and they come here to mate with each other in my honor.”

I followed him down the stairs into the catacombs and heard lowly hummed music, like a choir. Cloaked people were lined up at the walls while some of them circled the altar in the middle. Only candles lighted the room and it dawned on me that they have been waiting for us. I stood still and when the demon felt the tug of my hand he turned around.

“What is it?,” he asked.

For the first time in my life I was nervous because things seemed to be out of my hand. This wasn’t planned by me, this was planned by him.

“What do you want?,” I asked with a frown and the chanting of the people got a bit louder.

“The same as you do. An Apocalypse, Pralay, Hopi, Ragnarok. More control for us.”

He yanked me towards him so I hit his body with mine. It was firm and strong, his skin tough and his cock was already hard and rubbing against my stomach.

I moaned. “Shouldn’t I mate with the devil himself then?”

Belial smiled. “Who said that he is the one in control? He’s just the phantom, the name for all of us together. We are more than one demon. You though, you are the epitome of lust and human weakness. We could produce a monster that can haunt this world even better than we can.”

I shivered at the thought of it and pressed against his cock. It was as big as my arm and close to Minos’ but much more human shaped, with a thick red glans.

“Alright,” I breathed. “I’m curious about how a demon breeds.”

With a grin he grabbed my hair and pulled me into sinful kiss. His tongue was long and split at the tip. He was almost fucking my mouth with it while he teared the red dress from my body. I was aware of the humans standing there and watching us and it was glorious because I could indeed feel their worship. They were humans devoting themselves to the world of demons instead of the one god and I was closer to the first than to the latter.

I moaned into his mouth when his hand reached between my legs to feel if I was already wet. I was, but probably not enough for him because he started to rub me with his sharp finger and lifted me up so my feet where dangling. I yelped at the force of his hand and body and he pulled away from my mouth with a satisfied grin, a string of salive still connecting us.

“I can smell your fertility, even for my kind. You can bear children to everything. What an awfully great gift.”

“Curse,” I moaned. “It was a curse.”

“No,” He growled and pushed me down on the altar. “It may have been the intention of a curse. But it is a gift after all. Be open for it.”

He lifted my hips so I was on my hands and knees. I couldn’t look at him anymore but I saw the sweat on the faces of the cloaked men, the faltering of their voices. They were without a doubt aroused. It filled me with joy and felt like devotion. So delicious.

He opened my folds with his claws and then pushed inside with one hard and long thrust. The stretch was familiar to Minos but it was thicker and hotter, I could feel the veins of his cock throbbing against my walls like vibrations.

“Yesss,” I hissed and since he didn’t make a move I started to fuck myself on his huge cock. I moved back and forth, impaling myself on him. I moaned everytime his head hit my cervix and I was even louder than the choir that was still echoing through the catacombs.

“Oh, you are eager,” Belial said with amusement and seemed to enjoy the view of my body ramming against his in a quick rhythm. I was shoving my whole body against him over and over again, my thighs so slick it was dripping on the altar.

I wasn’t strong enough to get him inside of me completely and it frustrated me so I snarled at him, begged him to fuck me hard and good, to fill me with his seed. I heard him moan at my words but he seemed to want more, he wanted me to beg harder in front of his followers.

“Please,” I panted. “Please fuck me deeper, harder… fill me with your seed and let me bear the… the antichrist.” Belial’s hips jerked at my words and he grabbed my hips to hold me still.

“You want to ruin this earth with us?,” He growled into my ear and I just nodded.

“Ruin it and build it anew, in a better way.”

Belial growled deeply and finally started to fuck me the way I hoped he would. His thrusts were even harder than Minos’ and I felt him trying to push deeper everytime.

“Yes,” I whimpered  when he grabbed my hair with both hands and tugged so hard the braids came undone. He wrapped the locks around his fingers like the reins of a horse and with his next thrust he pushed past my cervix and into my womb.

My eyes rolled back and I was lost in some kind of sex limbo, his hips finally pounding against my ass, which meant he was inside of me completely. Every jolt felt like a little orgasm and that had never happened before. What had never happened before either was the fact that he made me come a few moments later, with his cock deeply buried inside of me but not filling me up yet. I struggled and squirmed, screaming out my pleasure that was matching the chanting of Belial’s followers.

This was a first (technically a second) and I hadn’t even taken his soul?

Slowly he pulled out of me and turned me around so I was lying flat on my back. I could see him in his full glory now, his eyes were glowing brighter and his skin was darker from his arousal.

But he didn’t want to look at me to show off, he wanted to look at me to make sure I was still alive. I was breathing heavily, my legs still spread for him.

“A mortal has yet to survive the pleasure I can evoke.” He grabbed his leaking cock with one hand and slipped it inside of me again. This time it was easier to shove in completely and I closed my eyes at the sensation. I was already aroused again, my womb welcoming him like royalty. “Our offspring will be even more powerful than I hoped for.”

He continued his brutal pace but now I could see him, his mighty wings almost covering us and his demonic face twisted in pleasure. He groaned louder and pulled out completely, just so he could shove back in hard. Everytime my body slipped away because of his hard thrusts he pulled me back and had to find my hole again.

I couldn’t even tell when he was close to coming, I just felt my own orgasm dawning again, felt his claws digging into my hip bones and his cock throbbing with each of his breaths. He sounded less and less human, more like an animal, but deeper and almost metallic.

“receive my seed,” he growled to prepare me but I still wasn’t prepared for the amount of sperm he was pumping into me. His testicles were twtiching, his cock still vibrating and my stomach started to bulge more and more until I already looked pregnant. I stared in awe and when he thrusted again, pumping all of it into me, I was coming and my eyes rolled back until I passed out.

*

When I woke up I was home again on my big and soft bed. Pollux was lying next to me and whimpered softly before licking my arm. I felt so fucked out my muscles hurt and when I tried to roll to the other side I groaned. My belly was streched as if I was pregnant. I had swollen like I was close to giving birth and black veins showed through my skin. I was breathing heavily and stroked it with both hands, trying to feel any kicks. And there they were, strong and quick.

I remembered Belial and the sex we had on his altar of sacrifice. This must’ve been just a few hours ago, how could I be that pregnant?

“A man showed up a few hours ago,” Vada came in with concern in her voice and sat down on my other side so she could make me drink some water. “Your belly grew since then a lot and I don’t think it’ll take more time…” She sounded nervous.

“I didn’t think he would be that… potent.” I sighed again when my… baby kicked a little more.

“monotheism is strong these days. It’s even a big part of polytheistic countries. Do you know what your child will be?”

I stroked Pollux’ neck who was sniffing at my belly and licking it gently.

“It will be strong… A demon… perhaps the antichrist… Maybe I’ll have an army then, very soon.” I looked at Varda. “Did you doubt me?”

She still looked nervous. “No. I’m just a little scared because I can’t see the future. I don’t know how it’ll end.”

“It’ll end when I’m satisfied.”

*

I was screaming as the demon child crawled out of my womb. It felt more painful than giving birth to my other sons. Vada wasn’t with me now because I sent her away. The horror in her eyes had been too great. I was alone on my bed, no blood staining the sheets. Instead there was a mess of darkness pouring out of me, forming a head and hands to crawl out. I felt like I was bursting or  passing out, when a pair of cold hands touched my shoulders, stroking downwards my back.

“Good,” I heard Belial’s voice. “He’ll be like you from the outside, but he’ll be all me from the inside.”

Belial’s voice made the child more eager and stronger and with one last jolt of pain it was over. My body limmediately ooked the way it did before, like I had never been pregnant. Only the black veins were still showing on  my skin and I was sweating from the exhaustion, my head spinning a little. All I could do was watch the puddle of darkness forming into limbs and body parts. Only slowly the dark smoke faded to show skin, milky white, almost unnatural and cold.

But he looked human, like me, only his eyes betrayed him now, pitch black like the disfigured form was still hiding inside. He was already grown now, shaping into a young man with a satisfied smile on his face. Belial was still behind me, stroking my hair and whispering: “Give our son a name. You already know what he should be called. He can sense monsters and witches, he’ll tell present and future to lure the world into your trap. Tell him.”

“Vine,” I gasped, the first name popping into my head. “Your name is Vine.”

Vine smiled again and nodded, slowly crawling towards me on the bed.

“Great mother,” he purred in a voice so beautiful I had no doubts he would make the world kneel. “Let me show you my love for you.”

I was still sore and exhausted but Belial slowly backed off until I couldn’t feel him anymore. Instead Vine kissed my knee, the inside of my thigh and creeped closer.

“My son,” I groaned when I felt his surprisingly hard cock against the spot that he came out of just a few moments ago. “Why…”

“You are the mother of abominations. Don’t you want to have more?” He started to rub his cock between my folds, making me wet with sin and I closed my eyes, surprised that I could feel aroused so soon. Too soon, almost.

“Please, mother,” he whined like a child with a body grown too quickly and it almost broke my heart.

“Come to me,” I murmured and I pulled him into my arms, my legs slowly wrapping around him.

He moaned with grattitude, his hips snapping forward and pushing his cock inside of me completely. He wasn’t very big and moved clumsily like a child, but the thought of a demon, my own son, trying to breed me was too good and too pure to make me care. I closed my eyes and didn’t open them anymore, wallowing in the sensation of his quick pumping.

My hands that had been stroking his short hair were slipping down his cool skin until I could cover his ass and feel the flexing of his muscles. I grabbed it and pushed him into me deeper, showing him the rhythm I liked until he got it and pounded me harder.

I felt like we were fucking on a pile of bodies, sacrifices on an altar especially made for me, as if I was finally recognised as a goddess. I could feel the worship not only of my son, who was trying to impregnate me, but the whole world. Finally, I would be loved by many.

“Can you see it, mother?,” Vine grunted and kept fucking me while his lips were nursing my breasts, sucking and biting. “I can see the future and it is all yours.”

My mouth was hanging open, panting heavily with arousal and I came hard when my boy burst inside of me, pumping his seed into the womb he came from. It felt thick and sticky, like it was clawing to my inner walls to stay inside and it was SO. MUCH. I held onto him until his hips stopped jerking unerratically and his needy whines subsided. Then I started to stroke his hair again while he was breathing into my neck.

“My beautiful son,” I whispered. “You will make me proud.”

*

 _No matter what we breed_  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
